Sly Cooper and the Gang: The Midnight Jewel
by xXAnimeHopeLoveXx
Summary: Jasmine Cooper was a simple 15 year old raccoon living in a simple orphanage. That was her life, until The Cooper Gang found her records, found out she was a Cooper. Join Jasmine and the gang as they go through the events of Sly 2, with a new team member by their side. This is a remake of my original, and is rated Teen for minor language and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N HEY THERE! Yes, it's muah, AnimeHopeLove. I am still alive, though I took a little break. I'm ready to redo this story though I will leave the original up until I've redone all the chapters I went through in that one! I hope you enjoy!**

A creaking sound filled the air of a dark musty room as a young raccoon twisted around in her bed. Around the room there were more beds, all filled with sleeping bodies. Loud snoring filled the room, probably coming from the obese bullfrog on one bed, the mattress dipping under the weight of the frog. But this frog is not who we are focusing our story on. No, far from it. Our story is focused on the raccoon, whose grayish fur was turned a glittering silver as the moonlight coming in from a cracked window landed on her, short black hair ruffled as it covered her face. This raccoon was no ordinary raccoon. No, she was special, in ways she didn't know, and was about to find out about.

The raccoons eyes suddenly opened, showing her emerald orbs of eyes, spotted with small dots of brown, making a forestlike scene in her confusing eyes. She noticed the moonlight, and her eyes narrowed a bit at the light. She turned toward the doorway, rubbing her eyes. "Awake again..." She groaned softly, being sure not to wake the other sleeping forms as she muttered to herself.

For the past few nights, she had been having nightmares, and waking in the night, while the others were asleep. Not like she wanted to be awake, she was very annoyed by the fact that she kept waking up from dreams with shadows following her. A certain big one was always there, in the shape of a bird. But these nightly awakenings didn't help with her grades at all. Not like she cared about her grades, it just aggravated Miss Fatchbottom the director of the orphanage, when anyone got below an eighty really. She wanted the orphanage to look 'proper' and seem like it was filled with 'smart and kind children waiting for families'.

It was the total opposite.

Filled with rebellious children, bullies, the every once and a while nice child, who then was either adopted, or changed. Jasmine was no exception. She was rebellious to the core. She hated the orphanage, and dreamed of escaping, running away. But then she would realize it was impossible. That no one would want the 14 year old. They have too many memories of their past.

Or so she thought.

The raccoon shifted restlessly, before turning with her body towards the door and closing her eyes, falling yet again into sleeps gentle embrace.

**So how was the prologue? If you would like more, please review, follow, or favorite! It shows you like this story and want more, and I need that support in order to continue this story. Anyway, love you all, and be back soon with the next chapter!**

**xXAnimeHopeLoveXx**


	2. Chapter 2: Heritage

**Hey guys! AnimeHopeLove here, and welcome to the second chapter! This stories plot will be quite a lot different in how she is recruited by the Cooper Gang, so it will take a few more chapters till she meets/sees them, unlike in the other one. So allons-y into the story!**

"Rise and shine kids!" A voice exclaimed sarcastically. "Get up!"

Groans were heard from around the room as children stirred, sitting up and yawning groggily. Only one stayed asleep, with it's covers drawn up over it's face.

"Come on!" The voice again exclaimed, walking over to the asleep child and pulling the covers off her, revealing a grey raccoon by the name of Jasmine. The raccoon yawned, stretching and looking around. "Morning already...?" She growled, sitting up slowly and pulling a furry hand through her messy black bed hair. She slowly stood up, stretching her arms and legs with bleary eyes. Why did they have to wake up so damn early?

"Breakfast is in 10!" The voice -which belonged to a fat crocodile- announced, before walking out and down the stairs. Oh yeah, thats why.

Jasmine, went into the drawers beside her bed, grabbing a random t-shirt along with her blue jacket and some tan shorts. She started walking to the shared bathroom when she was pushed out of the way by a lion. "Hey!" She growled. "What d'ya think your doing?"

"Nothing." The lion chuckled rudely, walking into the bathroom and slamming the door.

"Rude little shit." Jasmine muttered under her breath, waiting for her turn to change. That was how most of the kids at the orphanage were. Rude, mean, annoying, the total opposite of what people would want to adopt. But Jasmine knew she wasn't the innocent one. She was rude. She was brought up that way, ever since she was dropped off at this stupid place at the age of 4. She hated the rickety old place, and knew she was going to be stuck there until she was 18 and was forced to leave. But for some reason, that never worried her. It just gave her a reason to keep going.

Only 4 more years, she would tell herself. Then I can leave this stinking dump.

The lion opened the door, and Jasmine walked in, pushing a cat who tried to get in before her out of the way. She closed the door, leaning on it with a sigh. "Stupid place."

Jasmine changed into her clothes, leaning on the door for a bit longer, before walking out, pushing through the now crowded hallway. She walked back into the main bedroom all of the girls in the orphanage shared, grabbing a pair of fingerless gloves and sitting on her bed, looking at them with a sigh.

They were her mother's. These, along with her canes, were the only things left to remember her mother by. She couldn't even remember that much. A soft voice before she went to sleep, a hand grasping hers as they walked across the street. Those small memories are what she held onto, those that remains of her family. She slipped them on, the cool black leather brushing against her fur. She put the two canes in her school bag, as well as all her homework (That stuff she never does) and went down to breakfast.

* * *

Sly groaned, stretching his legs from his position of sitting at a desk. He was reading the Thievius Raccoonus through again, from start to finish. Sly was fascinated by his ancestors accomplishments, and loved reading his family's book over and over. He was currently reading through Tennessee 'Kid' Cooper's part of the book, and was intrigued by how he created the rail slide.

Sly looked around the safehouse, wondering what Bentley and Murray were doing. Bentley was obviously on his computer, looking up... Something. He looked rather confused at the moment, but Sly shook his head and looked over towards his other friend. Murray was playing on the game system as this happened, happily beating other online players with his skill as he sat on the couch.

"Sly, I found something interesting." Bentley announced, turning his spinning chair around to face Sly's direction. "You might want to come and see this." Sly nodded, standing up and walking slowly over.

"Whats so interesting Bentley?" He asked, leaning on the desk where Bentley's laptop was sat.

"That orphanage, the one with the woman running it whose family used to be thieves." His friend started. "I found something strange in the database you might want to see." Bentley tilted his laptops screen so Sly could see the page he was looking at. It had the files of one of the children at the orphanage. Sly leaned in, beginning to read the page.

And he couldn't believe what he saw.

**There we go, first actual chapter. We find a bit more out about Jasmine, and Sly finds something out! I think we all know what it is though... If you liked this, review, favorite, or follow as that shows you like this and would like more chapters it helps me greatly. ****Note for you all though, I am updating very quickly because I've had a spurt of ideas, and once that is done, I will be updating much slower. ****Anyway, have a good day, and I will see you next time! Note for you all though, I am updating very quickly because I've had a spurt of ideas, and once that is done, I will be updating much slower.**

**Love,**

**xXAnimeHopeLoveXx**


	3. Chapter 3: Another Cooper?

Chapter 3: Another... Cooper?

**'Ello! AnimeHopeLove here with another chapter of The Midnight Jewel! So last time we found out a bit more about Jasmine, and Sly found something... So, heres the next chapter. ENJOY! :3 I am also basing the ages around the fact that the second game came out in 2004 XP. And yes, the Jasmine part of this chapter is to make sure you can see she is NOT the victim in the situation, but they are all equally to blame.**

Sly tiled his head as he read the information on the blue screen of the laptop.

_Name: Jasmine 'Jewel' Cooper_

_Ethnicity: Raccoon_

_Place of Birth: Unknown_

_Date of Birth: 7/14/1989_

_Parents: Kelly Cooper, Grendgion Cooper_

_When came to Freiren House: 1983_

_How came to Freiren House: Found in apartment as child with parents dead._

Sly couldn't believe it. That girl... her year of birth... If he calculated correctly, she was about 15. Only 4 years younger than him. "Another... Cooper?"

Bentley nodded. "It seems so. Want me to look in deeper? I might be able to find more information to see if it really is." Sly nodded, then got up, slowly walking back to his desk.

Another Cooper? His father had never said he was an only child, but in all his years with his father he had never once heard of or seen any other family members. Only him, his father, and his mother. He sighed, his hand against his forehead as he thought about that strange girl.

Jasmine... It was a smooth, nice name. He shook his head with a sigh, as if trying to shake that thought out of his mind. He had to stay focused on trying to make sense of the facts he had been presented with. She was brought to that orphanage in the same year he had as a child, and her parents had been killed, the exact same as Sly's. But it had to be a coincidence. Didn't it? His father might have at least told him that he had a sibling, whether it be sister or brother.

Unless...

* * *

Jasmine trekked down the path, the path around her filled by 15 other kids from the orphanage as they walked to school. They were split into groups, mostly into threes or fours, but there where people who weren't in any groups.

Jasmine, for one.

She didn't want to make friends with the other orphanage goers, they hated her, and she hated them. It was - gladly, - a mutual feeling spread throughout the orphanage. She didn't talk to them, they didn't talk to her, and everyone was happy.

Basically.

They still talked every once and a while, exchanging hateful comments. Sometimes Jasmine started it, sometimes the others did. She wouldn't call herself the 'victim' of the situation, everyone was at fault here, even herself. On the topic of the once in a lifetime contact, today was a day when they decided to start it.

"Hey loser." The lion who had pushed her earlier this morning stated, walking up next to Jasmine.

"Ditto, idiot." She hissed back as the lions friends surrounded her.

"That isn't a nice way to talk, Jazzy." The she lion smirked. "You should be more careful with your words."

"Hah, says the one who started this whole conversation." Jasmine smirked, shoving the lion.

"You're the one who was even born. No one cares about you." The lioness retorted, shoving Jasmine back. Jasmine contemplated wht the lion had said for a second, before replying.

"At least I wasn't dropped off at the door!" She growled back. Jasmine winced a bit inside. She knew she had hit a weak spot in the lionesses ego. She didn't want to have to hurt people like this, but she was forced to if she wanted to survive in this orphanage and not be broken down, like the few kinder children who came here. She had to stay strong.

The female lion opened her mouth as if to say something, but closed it. The lioness looked truly hurt, but the look vanished almost as soon as it appeared. "At least my parents weren't killed because they were druggies! Why else would they be attacked by a gang then if they owed money?"

Jasmine felt that. That comment hurt her. They were getting int dangerous territory here, and she was ready to finish the conversation. "Whatever." She replied, walking faster as she tried to escape the lionesses glare. The lioness chuckled behind her. "Wimp!" She exclaimed, a small smirk on her face.

Jasmine didn't reply, instead just walking with the rest of the group. She adjusted her gloves, as they had been wrinkled as she walked due to her hands gripping her backpack tightly.

'I can't _wait_ to get to school.' She thought sarcastically. 'It's always the _best _part of the day.'

**Here is the third chapter! Sorry not much is happening guys, as these are just the supporting beginning chapters, but as we move forward, the chapters will slowly get more intense! :D**

**Anyway, if you liked this story please Favorite, Follow, or Review, as it helps me tell if you like this and want more!**

**Love,**

**xXAnimeHopeLoveXx**


	4. Chapter 4: Friends? Who needs them?

**Hello random peoples of the interwebs, it is I! AnimeHopeLove! And I have returned for another chapter of this story (With a black eye to be exact) Damn tennis ball thrown by a person who plays baseball ._.**

**Before we get started, I'd like to thank my friend, Tman6345, who helped me catch a mistake in my maths, and a helpful person by the name of Ventrust Westwind who showed me a small grammar mistake! Thanks to you both. Well now, lets dive into the story!**

"Sly... Sly?" Bentley exclaimed. "I've found another file." When his friend didn't answer, the turtle turned, seeing Sly asleep at the desk he had been reading at. Bentley chuckled at the sight of his furry friend collapsed on the Thievius Raccoonus, his friends arms a pillow for his head and his hat sliding off his grey head.

Bentley stood up, sliding off his chair and slowly walking over to Sly with his small quick footsteps. Pitter patter, pitter patter. Bentley stood next to Sly and tried multiple ways of waking his friend up, from talking in his ear to trying to push him off the chair with his weak arm muscles.

Bentley sighed, giving up and turning and walking back to his computer. Pitter patter, pitter patter. He pulled himself back onto his spinning chair, spinning again to face his computer. The blue computer screen glowed brightly, the black letters easily standing out from the light background of the computer. He read it for the second time, sorting the information through his head as he read.

This girl Jasmine got into a lot of trouble for snarky and sly comments at school as well as in the orphanage, as well as her horrible math skills. She seemed like Sly, that's for sure. A record of 20 detentions, a history of being involved in fights, half of which it seemed like she didn't start. She was very good at gymnastics though, she had won 4 golds in tournaments before she quit at the age of 13. Her teachers called her a 'Sly girl who if she tried could do well.'. This raccoon definitely seemed related to Sly.

The picture sealed the deal though. He had found a picture taken the previous year at her school for the yearbook.

Short wavy black hair, green eyes with brown specks that glowed with mischief, and that smirk. The smirk that basically screamed Cooper, the one that showed mischief, slyness, humor. The same one that played Sly's face constantly. If these two weren't related, then he would honestly be surprised.

A yawn filled the room, and Sly's voice echoed through the room. "What did I miss, Bentley?"

Of course he _just_ woke up.

* * *

Jasmine was bored.

The math teacher was blabbing on and on and on about monomials and binomials while Jasmine honestly had no idea what she was talking about.

How was she not failing this class?! She again, had no idea. Maybe she was failing. She never got to see her report cards (They were automatically sent to the orphanage) So how could she? For all she knew she could be getting 100s in everything, though that was close to impossible.

Though Math was her worst subject, gym was her best. Her athletic nature had lead to her being an amazing gymnast. It was really the only subject where she knew she was doing good cause all they needed to do was run, have gym appropriate clothes. and actually do something. She was very good at gymnastics too, she had won some medals, which was really some of the only things she had done well at.

She was actually heading to gym as she thought. She walked down a hall filled with lockers, and walked down it, hearing the chatter of other students echoed through the halls.

To be honest, she kind of wished she had friends at the school, she always had wanted it. But then she would remember; No one wants to be friends with her. She tried when she first got to the horrid school. But no one cared for her, the girl with the over sized leather gloves. None whatsoever. And so she decided to stay alone.

She turned a corner, seeing the sign for the gym and following it. The only real 'friends' she would make were the people who were on her team when they did sports, cause they always won. The people on her team were so happy when she joined their team, but that's really the only time people 'liked' her. And she guessed she was okay with it.

She entered the gym and walked into the locker room. Today was soccer. She liked the sport, and she was okay at it.

It was time to play some soccer.

**There we go! Another chapter. I hope you enjoyed this, including the bit of humor with Sly. I thought would add that because... WHY NOT ?! But yeah, hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you later weirdos.**

**Love,**

**xXAnimeHopeLoveXx**


End file.
